


The Founding

by lost_spook



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Victoria didn’t have the power to go round founding secret government organisations, so someone must have helped her get the thing off the ground. And, really, there was only one man for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Founding

**Author's Note:**

> After watching _Tooth and Claw_ , this seemed like the only explanation for everything to me. I would say I'm sorry... but I'm probably not.

**Buckingham Palace, 1879**

 

Her Majesty was outlining a startling proposal. 

The current Prime Minister was well aware that his monarch could be obstinate over sudden fancies, but this was outside the ordinary. He was intrigued. He did consider for one anxious moment, the appalling idea that she was losing her mind. Insanity, after all, ran in the family. However, as she seemed lucid in all else, he would banish that worry until there was need to entertain it. By which time it might very conceivably be Mr Gladstone’s problem.

“There are unspeakable horrors on our very shores, unimaginable dangers that may fall from the skies above. The nation must be protected – both in action and by shielding the people from these terrible truths.”

Mr Disraeli coughed gently. “The _Empire_ must be protected, may I presume to add?”

“You may,” said the Queen he had made an Empress. “It must be done and one is at a loss to know how to go about such a thing. It is vital that the right people are found.”

“Indeed. Singular people, one might say.”

She said, “I confess I am relieved that I did not find myself required to express this desire to Mr Gladstone, as I fear he would merely have subjected me to a lecture on the subject of Home Rule.”

“Mr Gladstone is a very admirable gentleman, but, as you so aptly say, _not_ the man for this work.”

She sighed. “It is not a decision lightly taken. Were it not for the nature of these creatures, to insist on such unmanly, cowardly secrecy would not be necessary. The prospect does not distress you?”

“Undoubtedly,” he returned. “On the other hand, I feel I can contrive something that will give my dear Fairy satisfaction.”

She said, “I knew I might rely on you.”

*

He did not believe these wild stories – and made a note to keep a close eye on her Majesty for any recurrence of such strange fancies – but there were always people one needed to ensure were kept busy, and the founding of such an Institute could prove very entertaining. And, of course, scientific investigation into unusual phenomena could reap its own reward.

Scotland, wasn’t it, this estate? Out of the capital, he thought. Excellent.

Yes, he decided, it should prove a diverting distraction. And in the unlikely event that there was any truth in these wild fantasies, the Empire would indeed be protected. 

Benjamin Disraeli had reached the notable age of seventy-five, but there was a bright amusement in his dark eyes and what might have been a spring in his step as he departed from his audience at the Palace.


End file.
